Pokemon Blue Army Version
by Ethan and Braden fanfics
Summary: Pokémon Blue Army Version is a Pokémon Crystal fanfic that is about a young trainer named Braden, and his adventures across the Johto region. This fanfic takes place a year after the events of the Gen 2 games. Don't get why its called Blue Army version? Look at my YouTube channel, and you might get it.
1. Chapter 1: A new adventure

**Pokemon Blue Army Version **

Chapter 1: A new adventure

Braden woke up one day, and ran downstairs. Today was the day he began his Pokemon journey, so he was very excited. Once he got downstairs, he was greeted by his sister. "Hey Braden", she said. "Mom told me you will receive a Pokemon today. Once you get one, will you please battle me?" she asked. "Fine, I will battle you later", Braden replied. "Good, but you don't stand a chance against my Pokemon", she exclaimed. "Yeah, right", he responded. He walked up to their Mom. "Hello Braden, today is your big day!", she stated. "Yeah, I know", he said. "Today is the day you get a Pokemon. So here you go". She handed him a Master Ball. "Professor Elm was originally going to come here, but he got busy. Luckily for you, I had ordered a couple of Master Balls the last time I ordered from Silph Co's website, so I ran outside and caught you one myself. I hope you like the one I chose", his mom said. Braden chucked the Master Ball to the other side of the room. Out of the ball came a Quilava, the Fire Mouse Pokemon. "Wow! I get an evolved form of Cyndaquil! Thanks Mom!, he said. Braden grabbed his Pokegear and Pokedex, and then started to leave. "Wait!", his mom called. "What do you want?", he asked. "I want to battle you to test your skills", she stated. "Fine". Mom sent out her Pokémon, a Meowth. Braden sent out his Quilava. The battle has begun. "Meowth, use Pay Day!", Mom ordered. Meowth grabbed some change, and threw it at Quilava. Luckily for Braden, it was not very effective. He ordered his Quilava to use Ember. Meowth got burned! Mom ordered her Meowth to use Fury Swipes. It was super effective! He got Quilava down to critical heath. Meowth could have won, but then his burn knocked him out. Braden had defeated his mom. "Aw.. dang it, my poor Meowth!" Mom said. His Mom game him ₽80 for winning. Braden then went east onto Route 31 to grind his Pokémon, and make it stronger. He defeated every trainer on the route, and fainted some wild Pokémon. He was about to head back, when someone walked out of Dark Cave. "Hey, you!" they shouted. They walked up to him. It was his sister. "It's just me, why do you look so scared? You were supposed to battle me, remember? Your Pokémon's performance against Mom was impressive, so I went out of my way to catch another Pokémon." Braden then realized, he hadn't bought any Poke Balls yet. His plan was to catch another Pokémon after grinding his Quilava. "Uh, I'm not re-". His sister interrupted him. "Ready or not, you're going down!", she exclaimed

To Be Continued

Author's Note:

Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this story so far. Be sure to check in for Chapter 2. If the story has any problems, please let me know how I can improve. I am only a beginner. This is my first fanfic, after all.

-Braden


	2. Chapter 2: Second battle and first gym

**Chapter 2: Second battle and first gym**

Braden's Pokemon was weak and tired from all the other battles he had fought. He needed to get it to a Pokemon Center as soon as possible. "Please, let me get Quilava to a Pokemon Center first", he begged. "Not happening, loser", she replied. She pulled out a Poke Ball. Braden tried to run, but apparently you can't run from trainer battles. His sister sent out one of her Pokemon. It was a Jigglypuff, his sister's first Pokemon. Braden had no choice. He sent out his exhausted Pokemon. His sister commanded her Jigglypuff to use Sing. The song put Quilava asleep. Unfortunately, Braden had no Awakenings, so he was screwed. Jigglypuff then finished him with Pound. Braden was out of usable Pokemon. He had lost. "Alright, fork it over", his sister demanded. He sighed, and gave his sister P 1000, half of his money. He then ran off.

He then returned home to Violet City. After healing up his Pokemon, he decided he wanted to challenge the gym. First, he needed another Pokemon. He ran back onto Route 31, where he found a Hoothoot. He weakened it, and then threw a Poke Ball. He managed to catch it on his first throw.

After healing his new Pokemon, he went to challenge the gym leader. The gym leader's name was Falkner. Falkner specialized in flying types. When he wasn't battling, he was talking to people around, so Braden knew him. He ran to the Gym. He almost ran into the door, but he managed to slow down and walk inside. Once inside, he challenged the two Bird Catchers standing in his way. They were easily beaten, because Quilava used Ember on their Pokemon. Flying types are weak to Fire types, so Ember one shot all of them. He then walked up to Falkner. "Hello there Braden. Long time, no see", he said. "Yea, it's been a while", Braden replied. "So I take it your here to challenge me", Falkner guessed. "Of course I am. Why else would I be here?". "Good point", Falkner responded. "Let my awesome sweep begin". Braden had almost been right. Quilava one shot Falkner's Pidgey with Ember. Braden thought Pidgeotto was going to go down just as easy. It didn't. Quilava's attack missed. This gave Pidgeotto a turn to send out a strong gust, knocking out Quilava. Braden thought all hope was lost, when he realized he still had Hoothoot. He sent her out. Hoothoot had used a Tackle attack so strong, it made Pidgeotto smash into the wall. The collision fainted the poor bird. Braden had defeated Falkner! Braden received P500 for winning.

"Wow, you sure have potential", Falkner stated. "I think you earned this". It was the Violet City gym badge, also known as the Zephybadge. Braden received the badge and TM39 (Mud-Slap), and then he was sent on his way.

After healing up his Pokemon, he thought about where to go next. He decided to go to the Ruins, just to his south. There he can catch Unown, a rare Pokemon exclusive to that area. He then left

for the Ruins.

TO BE CONTINUED

Author's note:

Another chapter finished. Hope you guys enjoyed. Chapter 3 should be out in a few days. Once again, tell me what you think. If there is any mistakes, please let me know. Bye for now.

-Braden


End file.
